Under a cooperative agreement with the Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD), Christiana Care Health Services, Inc. (CCHS) and its partner, Jawaharlal Nehru Medical College (JNMC) of KLE. University, have the long-term objective of continued participation in the Global Network for Women's and Children's Health Research and continued collaboration in the operation of the CCHS-JNMC Research Unit. As a member of a multicenter international research network, the CCHS-JNMC Research Unit will conduct randomized clinical trials and intervention studies focused on reducing major risks to maternal, neonatal, infant, and early childhood health in low and lower-middle income countries. In collaboration with other Global Network participants, CCHS and JNMC will work to strengthen the Global Network research infrastructure, to increase the capacity for women's and children's health research, and to expand scientific knowledge that will lead to improved health practices and outcomes for women, infants, and children. Specific aims of the CCHS-JNMC Research Unit during the next five-year Global Network funding cycle include: To provide for continued growth and development of the CCHS-JNMC RU which oversees the women's and children's health research program based at JNMC in Belgaum, Karnataka India, and to ensure sustainability of the research infrastructure at JNMC, integrated within the larger KLE University, and extending into surrounding districts served by JNMC and the University; To strengthen the Global Network and its role in international collaborative research by participating in creation of a significant GN research agenda and designing, developing, obtaining support for implementation, and conducting multiple, common research protocols which address the major causes of morbidity and mortality in women and young children in the developing world; To identify and address gaps in maternal and child research and, with other GN participants, to collaboratively implement and evaluate promising health interventions, formative and translational studies, including implementation research; and to disseminate findings.